Character Bio Template Notes
INTRODUCTION This is a written guide to help walk you through the Character Bio Template. Here, we'll go over how to use and edit it. Read thoroughly! CREATING A NEW PAGE First of all you're gonna wanna keep two tabs open, one for editing and the other for referencing this article. When creating the page first thing to do is select NEW PAGE which can be found at the top right corner of the page where your admin dashboard and wiki activity is located. Preferably from your profile or the wiki's main page. Adding a new page when viewing a page will result in creating an article which requires a few extra steps. So, add pages from MAIN PAGE or PROFILE PAGE. Afterwards a screen will pull up asking for some information, such as a page title and layout, standard or blank. First thing you want to do is choose your page title. Such as the name of a character or item. Next you want to choose the layout. Both standard and blank layouts work well, however, you may want to choose blank. NOTE that this is not always the case, it sometimes only asks for a page title. So after providing both the title and preferred layout or just plain title, click continue/next. The page will redirect you and pull up an editor box automatically. Click cancel and you will see that you have two options: # ' Search existing articles for (example name here) ' # ' Create article (example name here) ' Select CREATE ARTICLE and the editor box will pull up. Now, to use and edit the character bios, you will follow the steps provided below! First we'll go over obtaining the code for your new page! TEMPLATE SOURCE CODE Let's start with obtaining the SOURCE CODE. First you're going to navigate to the page, by either clicking on the this link or by search Template:ChracterBio in the search field. Once you've opened the Template page, you're going to click the EDIT button atop the page. Once you do, it should open the source code highlighted in yellow/brown and blue. Now copy the entire code using Ctrl+A or manual copy/paste. Once you do, switch over to your editing tab. You will notice that at the top of your editing box there are two options: # SOURCE # VISUALS Choose SOURCE and paste the code into the box and click Publish in order to save the article. Once you publish you will see that the article you created now has the same character bio as the page you copied it from. Reopen the editor by clicking the drop-down arrow next to EDIT and select CLASSIC EDITOR. Now that you've selected Classic Editor, you'll be able to pull up the editor box again. EDITING ( SOURCE MODE ) Now that you have your new code and the editor box opened, lets switch from VISUAL mode to SOURCE mode if you haven't already so that the code has been displayed. This section features how to edit the code for Character, Quote, and Property boxes. * QUOTE BOX In order to edit the quote box, you're going to have to remove the example text. Make sure not to remove the | or put a space between this character and your new text. So we wanna take this part of the code: And turn into your own quote, for example: So basically this whole line is connected as if it were one big word. * CHARACTER BOX Now, onto your Character Box! This one is going to seem a little tricky, especially if you have more than one title/alias or occupation. But don't worry, we can easily add those in, for now, just select one thing to replace each set of example text with! Remember no spaces between the text and | character! NOTE: Do not add the image right away, that's going to be a little tricky and we will go over how to do that after I explain the Property Box! Now that you've replaced the example text, your code for the character box should look like this! Don't worry if its not spaced down like the one in the photo. It can be spaced down like this or one full line. Either way works, as long as you don't space over before spacing down because there cannot be spaces separating LILLY from |OCCUPATION, despite having a gap separating the two. * PROPERTY BOX This one is fairly easily, and pretty self explanatory. All you have to do is navigate to the bottom of the code and replace the example text with your username. So that the line of text looks like this: * BIOGRAPHY Above the Property box you'll see Headings for each biography sections. You can add as many as you want and I will later show you how to do so. Now you can edit these is SOURCE mode, but its much easier in VISUAL mode. However, if you wish to edit in SOURCE mode, all you must do is begin typing under each section header where the example text is located. Formatting in this mode will be harder so I suggest not editing this part until you switch to VISUAL mode! ADDING CHARACTER IMAGE ( SOURCE MODE ) The CHARACTER PHOTO can be added through both SOURCE and VISUALS mode, but it is most easiest through SOURCE mode. This photo will be the one displayed in your character's information box. First thing you should do is navigate back to the CHARACTER BOX code line. There, within the line of code, you will see the following: NOTE: This is line of code is still part of the character box and should not be disconnected from the rest of the text like it appears to be in the image! Now replace the following text with an image by click on the ADD PHOTO button, which depending on your browser, should be the brown famed photo next to the ADD VIDEO button next to the +MORE. Once you choose your image and select upload, you will be taken to a screen with image options. You can either adjust its size, use the automatically selected size, or use the full size of the image by click checking it. You needn't worry about alignment beings that this image will be added to the character box. There is also a caption choice, which you don't need unless you would like a caption. Afterwards, when you're satisfied with the settings for your image, select ADD PHOTO. Now your line of text should look like: If you look closely you will see that there are 4 brackets around the image's URL/file name. Now this could have been easily avoided by removing the brackets along with the example text before adding the image. And you are free to do so. But, its better to keep the provided brackets in order to keep the image section of the code highlighted in blue. Which serves to make adding and correcting images in code much easier. Plus the blue highlighting is eye catching and makes it less of a struggle to locate the image section of the code's line. Now, we do not need 4 brackets, otherwise this will break the image's URL. So at the beginning and the end of EXAMPLE.PNG, remove 2 brackets so that the line of text within the Character Box code looks like this instead: If your line looks like this with the image's URL/file name, you have successfully added the photo and may now hit PREVIEW or PUBLISH ( preferably publish to save your work ) and make sure the image is a working and satisfied resolution photo. Remember to keep opening the editor box through CLASSIC EDITOR and not the EDIT button! Now! Let's move onto biography images. Since these are more complicated code wise, we're going to add them in VISUALS mode. ADDING BIOGRAPHY IMAGES (VISUALS MODE) Upon opening your CLASSIC EDITOR, you should automatically wind up on the VISUALS mode page. This is where you see your template for what it is rather than the code itself. Now adding images to your biography is quite simple. And I would suggest typing up your biography before adding any referencing images. But down to business, in order to add these images, all you have to do is click somewhere in the biography text, for example, PHYSICAL APPEARANCE. If you'd wish to add an image that helps provide further detail into the color of their hair, you'd want to click around that area of the text. Afterwards, you hit the image button, select your photo and add it. Clicking the image will highlight it and bring up a box with the image's file name. Click the file name to open up image settings so that you can choose the images size, caption, and alignment. EDITING (VISUALS MODE) Upon copy/pasting the code into SOURCE mode, switch back over to VISUALS mode to begin editing. Here you needn't worry about disconnecting the code. Simply pick a starting point! If you choose to edit anyone of the boxes, all you have to do is click on them and a smaller box will appear with the box name and the options to EDIT or DELETE it. Choose EDIT and it will have you simply fill out the parameters for each box. Remember that some boxes won't always have a EDIT or DELETE option, which means you will have to select the title of the box that appears when you click on it. The Quote box, for example, if it fails to display EDIT or DELETE buttons, simply click its title 'QUOTEV' and it will open the parameters so you can add your information. Once you have, click 'OK' and it will update your character, property, or character boxes with the information you provided! Now, let's say you have more than one title/alias for your character. In their info box you must be sure to DOUBLE SPACE down before adding a second title or alias to that parameter so that your text looks similar to: Remember, if you do not double space between each title/alias, occupation, species etc; it will cause them to merge or end up squashed onto the same line as if it were one whole word. BIOGRAPHY EDITING (VISUALS MODE) In VISUALS mode its easier to write up a biography for your character consisting of HISTORY, APPEARANCE, POWERS, etc; by replacing the example text with your own! Be sure to keep publishing to save your progress! You can add onto and take out biography sections easily. To add sections you're going to want to change the PARAGRAPH setting to HEADING and type the desired title of your next section. Afterwards, space down and your font will automatically be reverted back to PARAGRAPH and you can begin typing the information. Its that simple! Now you can add whatever information you'd like to display and add images to reference that information! BIOGRAPHY EDITING ( SOURCE MODE ) Why not? Despite you're better of in VISUALS may as well throw this in! Formatting it is gonna be trickier, nothing you can't fix in VISUALS mode. But to begin your biography for each term, such as APPEARANCE or POWERS, simply replace the example text beneath APPEARNCE line as well as every other line. Adding a new section, such as NOTABLE MOMENTS, all you will have to do is place it beneath the rest of or in between specific biography terms by typing out: NOTABLE MOMENTS From there, you space down beneath it and add your personal text/information. QUESTIONS? If something doesn't work or you're having trouble, just drop something on my profile's messages wall or shoot a comment below! I will be happy to help and walk you through it! Category:Templates Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Guides